


Stripes of honor

by Jaw



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ichigo pulling stunts he shouldnt be able to do, Kurosaki Family, Shinigami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaw/pseuds/Jaw
Summary: Ichigo dies while doing his duty as self proclaimed Guardian of.. well, everyone. People are sad and angry. Hate-filled words are spoken. Some are blamed for his death. In this confusing time, a Tiger appears at Seireiteis gates. Startling many Shinigami passing through.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.. yeah i wanted to read something like this buuutt i could find only a few statisfying storys and even less were completed so uhhh i read somewhere that, if you wanna read something that doesnt exist's yet, you have to write it yourselfe so~ here i am 
> 
> err this story has no beta reader and i didnt exactly checked what i wrote either so there might be some major mistakes (gramar or plot or sentences not making sense u know..) feel free to point 'em out i might reread and fix them latter (i'm not promising anything) oh and english's not ma first language too mmh yeah thats about it  
> see ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Delnic Thank you soooo much for looking through my story :3

"Fuck", Renji wheezed.

Throwing a look over his shoulder to make sure Rukia was still right behind him. She wasn't, nor was their orange haired friend. "Fuck!" He stopped in his tracks, searching lightly alarmed for his two friends. Only to get run over by the petite raven.

 

"What are you doing, idiot? Don't stop!", she called while grabbing his wrist. Pulling him towards the Senkaimon opening a few meters away from them. Renji really didn't need to be told twice.

 

"Where's Ichigo?"

 

Rukia only pointed behind her, towards the group of Hollows making their way over to them.

"Buying time."

 

Renji rolled his eyes. How typical, he thought, that annoying man and his hero tendencies. He sped up, whilst throwing a swearing Rukia over his shoulders when he felt a familiar Reatsu rise. Right before he went through the doors he turned for the last time, giving in to the urge to verify Ichigo's safety. But all he saw was a mop of orange hair and a grim expression. The next thing he felt was something hard slamming into him, pushing him through the Senkaimon.

 

Resulting in him kissing the hard ground of Urahara's basement. "Goddamnit Renji!" Rukia exclaimed after hitting the back of his head. _Hard._ Renji ground his teeth. Grumbling about Ichigo, the asshole, having a serious death wish while picking himself from the floor.

 

"So ~ How did it go?" Urahara asked in his somewhat disturbing smiling-behind-a-fan manner.

"What does it looks like?" Renji retorted heated. The ensuing laughter erupting from the scientist only managed to piss off the redhead even more. They had been asked to find one of the few left Arrancars residing in Hueco Mundo and offer them an invitation to join the next Captains meeting in Seireitei.

 

Something about maintaining a peaceful basis for possible future negotiations. And since Ichigo had a somewhat friendly connection with a few Arrancars and Hollows (and him being partially one himself) they had sent him together with two Shinigamis representing the Soul Society. And who could handle Ichigo better than one certain petite raven and her childhood friend? By the way...

 

"Where's that fucktard?!"

 

Rukia dusted herself off. "Wasn't he right behind us?"

Right on cue, the man entered the realm of the living, Senkaimon closing behind him.

"God Ichigo, can't be a bit more..."

Every Insult died right in her throat when she took in his form. Slouched over, one bloodied hand wrapped around his abdomen, the other firmly grasping Zangetsu, using the Zanpakuto as a cane.

He looked down, taking his hand from the wound or rather the _hole_ that was where his stomach was supposed to be.

 

Coughing blood and sinking down on one knee, he looked back up. Right at her. Flashing one last bloody smile, soft and knowing. It made her want to puke and run over to stop that blood from gushing out if him. And wipe that look off his face. Made her want to...

 

But she couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't shout. And so she was forced to watch as her friend's skin started to crack. Making him look like an old painting where the paint was slowly peeling off, while he started to dissolve into nothingness.

 

Gone.

 

It had happened too fast. Not even a full minute had passed. Even Kisuke hadn't been able to move. Nor had Renji. Only Tessai had been running over towards them from the ladder.

 

Gone.

Just like that.

 

The only thing left, reminding everyone that Ichigo had just been standing there, was the puddle of blood that had formed beneath his feet. And all she could do was stare at it. Even when Urahara had regained his composure, even when Renji had approached her and shoved her towards the ladder, even half an hour later when they had sat on the round table in the shouten. All she could do was blink. The picture of his smile stuck in her head, his last smile. The only one _this soft_ she had ever seen on his face. The last she would ever see.

 

She didn't even notice when Ishida stormed in demanding answers, why the fucking hell the always annoying pressure of one Kurosaki Ichigo was gone. As in _completly gone._ Disappeared.

Didn't care, how his face lost all his colour when Urahara was forced to tell him and left the explaining to Renji.

 

The Quincy looked like he wanted to shout at them, scream and blame them. Because right now, it was their fault. Their _fucking fault._ But all he did was look at them in a way that hurt more, conveyed more of what he felt towards them than he could ever have put into words. But Rukia didn't notice. Later she would remember and feel all of his hatred but not right now. Right now she felt nothing. Nothing but the emptiness settling in her stomach, heavier than any stone, sharper than any blade.

 

It got worse when Hime and Chad entered the small room. A feeling of dread let them move more cautiously and slower. And they didn't even want to ask when they saw the look on Ishida's face. So they waited for someone to say it. And Ishida did, would have said even more if it wasn't for the Kurosaki Family standing in the doorway. Hell, that wasn't something he wanted to do. That truly wasn't his fucking job. So he didn't say anymore when Isshin asked. Wanted the Shinigami to say it because, _fuck_ , it was their fault and their responsibility.

That was when Rukia spoke for the first time. When she finally got aware of her surroundings. And the first thing that caught her eyes were the faces of the twins. The two souls in the whole world that had been the most important to Ichigo. She owed them an explanation. She wouldn't run away from her duty again. Not like she had done with Kaien. She couldn't push the matter aside. She owed this family. It had been her after all, her who had pushed Ichigo into this world. No matter what he himself said, it had been her fault after all. She was responsible for their brother ending up in a military organisation, fighting in wars, for his life and for the sake of three dimensions. Dumping a burden on him that wasn't supposed to be carried on the shoulders of a teenager.

 

So she told them.

 

And the following view would be stuck in the back of her mind for the rest of her afterlife. She didn't know if this or the last smile Ichigo had thrown her were worse.

 

Karin looked ripped apart, and she cried. Oh, how she cried. Letting her father envelop them in a hug. Not finding the strength to fight back, to fend him off, to face this situation alone. Yuzu would look apathetic for the following next six weeks. Not one emotion making its way into her face. No tears streamed down her face and no words came from her lips. She didn't move, she didn't care when her dad grabbed her and carried both of them home. She didn't care, not about any of them. Not anymore. Letting only her sister close. Only her.

 

It hadn't even been two hours when Rukia and Renji made their way back to Soul Society. Heading towards their respective Captains. Renji hadn't actually wanted to let her depart and wander around by herself but didn't dare to do more than squeeze her shoulder. Not after the way Rukia had acted.

 

He himself felt pretty beat up. Only two hours since Ichigo's...

And Renji felt like the work worth of a whole month had been pushed into these two hours. He hadn't felt like this since a really long time ago. Since he and Rukia had lost the third and last of their childhood friends to be exact. This was something he knew could always happen, since they worked in a military organisation, fighting was their job, so was putting their life on the line.

 

He couldn't deny his hope of never feeling this kind of feeling again. Or at least not so soon. But was it really that soon? He and Rukia had lived quite a long afterlife already. And Ichigo...?

 

It hit Renji like a wall (quite literally since he actually _did_ run into a pole on his way towards his captain), just how young his friend had been. How he had only been 18 years old.

 

18 years. He didn't spend two whole decades. How many decades had they had? How many _centuries_ had some of them had? And the man who they were all indebted to didn't even get to live up to twenty. And even then... how much of his time did he use to fight? How many quiet evenings did Ichigo get to enjoy without having to deal with Hollows? The ones out in the streets wanting to destroy and devour. And the one inside residing within his very own soul. Or the stress of having to defend three fucking dimensions filled with innocent and not so innocent souls.

 

Of course, it wasn't actually Ichigo's duty, but he had always, _always_ taken up the burden himself, rather than sharing them equally, to lessen said burden. Always wanting to protect everyone around him. Everyone. What would happen now that he was... gone?

 

Renji still couldn't exactly wrap his head around the fact that his orange haired friend was, he swallowed hard, dead. He had seen his last moments. Had seen how Ichigo had looked at them, smiled in a way that said he knew. And even more importantly, he was okay with it.

 

The sort of smile you give someone you don't expect to see ever again but want them to know that they're happy for you. Happy that you yourself are alive, have survived, even if it demands his life in return.

It had obviously meant _it's okay._ Even though Renji knew as much because he knew what kind of person Ichigo was... had been, it would eat at him for the rest of his afterlife. Until his very own death, he would remember that smile and a part of him will feel as though he hadn't deserved it.

Renji stopped right in front of Kuchiki Byakuya's Office. Taking a deep breath before knocking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful, I just wrote that and didnt look for any typos I possibly made  
> But I think I'm going to re-read the story myselfe and look out for any kind of mistake  
> so I'm probably going to reload them in a few days  
> Sorry for the inconvenience  
> see ya

Hanataro hadnt thought his short excursion into the tenth division would be this disturbing. Coming from a routine house visit in the first district, the seventh seat was just about to walk through the gate marking the entrance of Seireitei. He hadnt expected to get buried by a warm, fluffy someting. Nearly crushing Hanataro indess, who was struggling for breath. 

It was so heavy that Hanataro found himselfe on the brink of losing consciouness within seconds.  
He could barely make out the blue sky when the fluffy death finally gave him free. 

It took him a few minutes to get back on his feet without swaying like a drunk. Looking after whatever had hit him. He managed to make out two Shinigami running after the ... the hell was that?  


-

Kenpachi wasnt in the mood for any of his subordiantes quirks and found himselfe roaming the streets of Seireitei, a sleeping Yachiro siletly breathing in his neck. He knew her and her... habits could cause a more severe headache as his whole division trapped in a tiny room, could. But he knew her and had dealt with her for far too long to be susceptible to her anymore. 

Mybe he should head back, just so he could rack some of his undermens heads claiming it was beacause they annoy him. Which wasnt much of a claim but rather the truth but he still could have evaded them, but where would be the fun in that? 

So he decided to turn back, which wasnt as easy as he made it sound. Finding the fasstest way back wasnt his strong suit. That was Yachirus job (not that she was any better than him at all but whatever).

Wandering the streets of Seireitei up and down once again with only a different destination in mind he picked up the fainest bit of Reatsu. Nothing that would normaly catch his attention. Normaly that is, but Zarraki Kenpachi had no idea which fucking way he should go and the need to bless someone with some brusies boiled in his stomach so he decided to take a look. 

The closer he came to the origin, the more he got the feeling of recognition. He knew that Reiatsu, but it hadnt been like this the first time around. 

Now Zarraki was a lot of things but certainly not stupid, no matter what everyone else thought. He knew something was up even before he turned the corner and found the being that emitted the strange Reiatsu. And if he hadnt kown by then... well, the crowd right in front of the gates he made his way towards, was a good indicator.

Said crowd split like the red sea did for moses, Kenpachi found himslefe faceing a bright orange, black stripped carnivore. A head as big as a small boulder, it's back reaching up to his stomach (and a normal persons chest). It was a big ass, fucking tiger.  
A goddamn tiger. 

What the hell? 

-

"Thank you for your report Miss Kuchiki. We will announce the final outcome of this trial within the next hours. You may leave now."

Rukia swallowed a sigh, bowed and left in a slow, mechanical way. This whole trial.. was it even a trial? It has bee two months since the death of Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo the substitute Shinigami, Ichigo the big brother, Ichigo the friend, Ichigo the fighter and protctor of everyone he could get his hands on. Rukia felt as thought she had walked into a poorly done drama. The actors werereally convincing but the plot was terrible. 

Her hands felt cold, her feet felt heavy and whenever someone touched her bare skin it felt like someone elese entirely. She wachted everyone move around her, but it felt like watching someone else life. 

Thats how it was. Thats how she felt like that dreadful day. She and Renji had come back and parted without exchanging words only a worried look on Renjis face as he watched her leave. She reported. She was sent home and even given some vacation. Rukia didnt found the strenght in her to decline. She didnt even know how she was able to rattle down that report in front of her Captain and his best friend. Who looked shocked by the end of it. 

When she got "home", not home as in: her divisions bed, but home as in: the Kuchiki manor, she accidentally walked right into the man she so gleefully called Ni-sama. Byakuya face switched from neutral annoyed to stern, clearly wanting to chide her for her carelessnes, but whatever look was pasted on Rukias fce was enough to let the ever so stoic man falter (in Byakuya fashion of course, not like your normal day person). 

He didnt ask thou, but if Rukia felt a hand on her shoulder when the tears finnaly started to fall she didnt mention it later. 

Roughly aa week after it happened Rukia and Renji got called into one of the Captain meetings in order to officaly declare Kurosaki Ichigos death. Of course everyone who needed to know and probably more ha known about it the seond the report was on the table. So nobody was suprised when Renji told them about the whole disaster. While Rukia only managed to nod every there and then. Only giving her opinion in the end, after being asked by the Head Commander. 

"He died to save us." Renji cringed.

And that was that. There was nothing more to say in her opinion. Ichigo had once again done the job that was originally theires to do. Once again giving up his future in order to fulfill a dut that was theirse to bear. Goddamnit. 

A investigation of the case was compelled. But wasnt much of investigation at all. The C46 would read the file, would read the report, would read the most likely reason his body dissolved into Reishi (since Ichigo died and vanished nearly at the same time there hadnt been much to deduct the cause of death but the eyewitnessess discription. 

Rukia knew, everybody knew, no one would be accused. Thats why this trial was no trial at all. It was pointless. Who would they accuse anyway? And of what? Of having survived? Maybe if it werent Ichigo but a Captain that had died. No. Even if it had been a normal officer, the C46 would have found someone to dump the responsability upon. But Ichigo hasnt been officaly part of the Gotei 13. He has only ever been, a substitute. 

When Rukias face meet the sunlight again, Renji was right there to accompany her back to, wherever. But She didnt quiet made it that far. She slumbed down, right into his arms, because Renji was there and Rukia desperately needed semeone to hold her because if not, she might just fall apart right there and then.  


-

  
The day Byakuya got the News of one Kurosaki Ichigos death he was immensely glad that it had been Renji who came in to inform him via his report. That also explained the Rukia and the way she had acted before when he meet her on his way to his office. He had a hunch, or at least he belived he had a hunch but _this_ . This wasnt anything near the list of things he had had in mind bad enough to cause Rukias behaviour.

Byakuya nearly didnt belive the words he heard when Renji explained what had happened. If it werent for exactly that: _Renji_ said so, so it had to be true. He trusted his Vice Commandant and the way Renji held himselfe spoke volumes too. Not the normaly so proud self but a hunched version of his "I did something bad" self. 

Byakuya would have ordered his seond in command some time to recollect but Renji had asked for some time of as soon as he finished his report. His eyes showed something Byakuya had only once seen in the eyes of his Vice, and that was when Renji regretted attacking Rukia. A reall bad case of remorse. That instance Byakuya knew that his little sister wasnt the onnly one who indulged in regret and selfhatred. But Renji too and he knew Reji well enough to know how he would hanle those feelings. 

He would give it his all to help Rukia overcome this, just as when she ost Kaien. Back then he and Rukia werent that close but this time... 

Byakuya knew it wouldnt end well for Abarai to shove his own feelings aside in the process as he would undoubtedly end up doing. But it wasnt his place to tell Renji that nor was it the right time.  
If Byakuya werent.. well, Byakuya, he would've sighed. 

In the end Byakuya just waved him away after renji had voiced his question, and Renji took his leave, obviously in order to catch up to Rukia. 

Leaving Byakuya alone in his office. Kursosaki Ichigo. Dead.  
He run a hand over his face.  
According to the report...  
"This truly doesnt comes a suprise does it?", he huffed tiered.

...

"Damn."  


-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, look  
> I didnt think this was possible but (lmao) i found a pic of a scowling tiger  
> http://www.tier-fotos.eu/1024/sibirischer-tiger--7406.jpg 
> 
> ~ there u go


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be as always, careful when you read there will probably be big typos again

"Do you think it will still be there when our shift's finally over?"

"Hmmn. Wanna go all risky and take a look?"

"Take a look at what ?"  
The two guards quiet literally jumped.   
"M-Matsumoto-san!" 

When it came to Matsumoto Rangiku, no one could be sure if she was currently in working mood or not, (meaning it was always a mystery if she would join in theire little sheme or chide them) ever. "Take a look at what?", she repeated nonchalant.

Ah. Not-working mood, good.   
"Well, in the entrance gates there is a big...", guard number one tried to explain slowly, but hhis friend beat him to it.  
"It's a tiger!",he splutterd.

"Tiger?", she repeated again. Ever since one of her friends died she was a little .. off. Not the always enthusiastic, foulmouthed, drinking sake in the middle of the day Matsumoto. But rather the >I'm not in the mood for youre little boy jokes but not in working mood either-  
When Matsumoto finally arrived at the south gates said tiger was now where in sight. She wasnt that dissapointed though, she did stop for "a drink" after all (and meet kira somewhere along the lines, which only made things worse, as it always seemed to do). 

She weaved just the slightest bit from side to side, ending in her barging against the poles and the andjacent wall of the oh so great south gate. Slumbing down, she remembered how she had meet one orange haired boy. Looking back, she hadnt even known him that well, not really. But, still... wasnt it quiet unfair to lead such a long life and then being force to watch a friend die while only being in his late teens? Not even a baby in shinigami terms... 

Even her captain had had more time. Thou his looks had nothing to do with his actual age. He had been kinda distant lately too, now that she relived in mind. Toshiro had been genuinly sad about Ichigos death. The two had had history together after all, had been friends, good ones even. So Matsumoto hadnt been that surprised by her captains carefully hidden depression. But what did surprise her was how he said the two off them will offer condolence and visit his funeral, said in a order like fashion as to not let anyone think he actually _wanted_ to go but more like he _had_ to because of his status as a captain.

It must've been hard on him too. 

She thought about how Rukia must feel at the moment. Recalled the way she had behaved lately. So strange, so distand, so... 

The Vice Commandant of the tenth division sighed loud and long, while she leaned against the warm, fluffy wall. 

Wait what..

In typical Matsumoto fashion she turned around starying at the face of the first tiger she ever meet and also the biggest she'll probably will ever meet. "Woah." 

The tiger indees only made a huffing like sound.  
"So you're the tiger huu.", she drawled.  
The feline looked highly unimpressed. 

And Unpleasured. As ooked enarly as thought it was.. scowling ?

She should probably stop snuggeling up to a monster tiger she didnt even know but it felt just so.. nice.. warm.. 

Welcome.

As thought the animal knew her and knew of her sorrow and didnt push her away with its big paws and... maybe Matsumoto was just drunk. 

She fell into a, hopefully, sobering slumber while tinking how she should bring Rukia here and show her the tiger. 

When she woke up the next day the tiger had vansihed, leaving her leaning against a hard wall giving her back a ache and her butt frozen on the cold conrete.

-

Hanatarous second encounter with the tiger wasnt as life threating as the first one.  
He was sweeping one off the thousand alcoves that Seireitei had to offer when the tiger troted past him. Hanatarou had heard of the tiger by know and he had heard how big it was but he hadnt quiet expected _this_. Not even after he nearly found his own death beneth the feline.

Said animal came to a halt and stuck its nose high in the air, smelling something. Something..?   
It looked at Hanatarou, it _stared_ at Hanatarou, sat down and continued to stare at him. 

"Huh?"

Apparently the tiger was non-threatingly. It didnt attack anyone,not even after being provoked, and being provoked by Kenepachi non the less (more like chased). At lest thats what everyone keeps saying. Hanatarou wasnt sure if he wanted to find out. 

"Uh.. I-I aint got anything to eat for you.", he babbled.   
Can tiger scowl? Because Hanatarou was pretty sure the Tiger was scowling at him.

The officer was at a loss, what was he to do? That feline obviously wanted something from him but he had no idea at all what the hell that culd be. It's a animal what could it want?  
Meanwhile the tiger came a bit closer before sitting down again. Looking at him with big brown eyes, just as thought he wanted to draw Hanatarous attention towards something... 

The staring contest got broken the moment a group of shinigami walked in the line of sight, gawking at the big carnivore while making theire way towards theire assignet destination.

When they were finally out of the way, the tiger was gone.   
Strange.

-

Hitsugaya had a rather packed schedule behind him, but since he knew his beloved Vice in command probably didnt even so much as blink at her paper work, he made his way towards his office for todays last part of work. Cleaning up the mess Matsumoto made that is. Really, that woman...

He entered the room as always, sat down as always, forced his way through the foresaken paperstorm and when he finally finished all that, he intended to take a afternoon nap on the couch (the nap nobody knew of as far as he was concerned, of course he didnt know Matsumoto knew about them). So he was rather annoyed to find the space already occupied, what held him back to icing the bastards ass into the next century was that said bastards was big, orange and fluffy and all around a tiger. 

"Whar are _you_ doing here?"  
Of course he had heard of the feline. Everyone had. It was a tiger after all, not something one would see everyday. 

The animal only blinked one eye open, semingly studying him only to put its paw over its face afterwards. Toshiro felt his annoyance rise. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

When the tiger still refused to move, the ice boy nugged it in the back. "Oi."  
Tiger or not, it was his precious nap time. He had earned that break!

The carnivore finally got up, stretched agonising slow and leaped off the couch.   
Toshiro used the open space before the tiger could change its mind. Said tiger looked a bit lost, sitting beside the couch not quiet ready to leave just yet. Toshiro grumbled. "Goddamnit, but dont tell Matsumoto!" then he made some space at the end of the couch, just enough for the big animal to sit down, but the tiger seemed to think he was allowed to snuggel all up to Toshiro. 

Hitsugaya Toshiro wouldnt find himslefe able to get a good afternoon sleep, it was way too hot and fluffy for his taste. And so he swore to never let the overgrown feline into his office again.

-


	4. Chapter 4

Six months had passed since the feline had weaseled its way into Seireiteis everyday life.   
When it was a hot day it would pay a disgruntled Hitsugaya a visit. And in cloudless nights it would find a way to lay down in the Kuchiki manors garden, much to its owners dislike. But on any normal day it would most likely just sit at one of the four the entrance gates and watch the passing Shinigami, sometimes alarmingly intense. 

Today it was trotting towards the south gates. Passing the seventh division and heading for the sixth, while developing a plan on how to annoy the captain of said division, before it reached the gates and could fulfill its duty as guard dog... err guard tiger. 

It sat down when it heard someone hollering commands within the sixths divisions grounds. 

“What do you mean the Captain is still out there? I thought he got back yesterday night already!”, Byakuyas third seat asked after commanding a team of six men to assemble on the training grounds. 

“We only realized the Captain wasn't back yet when he didn't came for the morning assembly.”, the fourth seat answered. The man was basically Byakuyas Secretary, since it was him who handled all the new incoming mission reports from the men. And it was him who had informed Byakuya about the supply mission team asking for reinforcements. Since the location for the delivery was within the far outer districts where Hollows sometimes roamed, Byakuya had taken the request serious and went himself together with a team of three. 

“Don't worry, the Captain will surely send a hell butterfly soon. Reporting they got delayed because of some hollows or the like.”, the man tried to reassure the third seat, who just grumbled something incoherent and disappeared into the office.

The tiger disappeared as well although in the opposite direction.

-

“We need to get the Captain back!!”, Nerumi said all flustered. At first she and her team had been caught in a storm and in between attacked by a group of hollows lead by a menos and barely managed to escape into the nearest cave.

“We cant go out! There is a whole swarm of hollows out there!”, one of the men said. He had just graduated from the academy and was of no real use, but Narumi wasn't angry with him, it was his first real mission after all and it had just turned out to be a lot more dangerously than thought. 

Narumi wanted to go non the less but another team mate held her by her shoulder. “Don't.” the man said. He was a good friend since her early days in the academy and a good strategist. “The Captain is strong. He can hold his own and you know that he wouldn't want to endanger the team more. Its more efficient to stay put and wait, at least until the storm lessens.” 

Narumi wast satisfied but would withstand the urge to seek her Captain. For now at least.

-

The Tiger leaped from one roof t the other. For the people beneath it, walking on the streets, it would have looked as though it flew trough the sky if they were able to see the Tiger that is. Its speed was that of a Shinigamis, a damn fast one at that.

The animal looked alarmed, not facial but it radiated a aura of concern and anger. It didnt took the Tiger long to find the District where the team had been attacked. But finding the right place was a completely different matter. Luckily the carnivore possessed a good sense of smell. It found the faint scent of dome humans but I didn't knew if it were the scent of the lost team or some others and thanks to the storm its vision wasn't of great help. So it just haphazardly followed a random scent. 

The first time the feline only found a little shackle, the next lead him towards a little village with run down houses and menacing looking people. The third time it finally found a familiar scent mixed with the threatening aura emitted by hollows.   
Byakuya! 

It chased after the scents owner and passed a cave while running through the woods. It was already pretty drained already when it finally found the Captain of the sixth. He held his left side, which sported a deep and ugly gash, shielding it for any more damage. In front of the man was stood a Adjucha instead of the anticipated Menos, and a whole load of minor hollows. Byakuya looked as thought he was just about to unleash his Shikai. 

The Tiger didn't thought for long, it leapt at the Aduchja, surprising Byakuya who hadnt felt the animal coming since he wholly focused on the Hollows in front of him. But thanks to the Tigers attack Byakuya could concentrate on the hollow swarm surrounding them. The Feline meanwhile bit and scratched the green, mantis-like creature, who wasn't amused at all by the fuming Tiger attacking its front shell right under its belly where its armor was the weakest. Byakuya had, even with his wound, the swarm annihilated within a few minutes.

The mantis-like Aduchja and the Tiger had become a orange-green, screeching ball. Byakuya didnt know where to attack at all. When the tiger finally relented and stopped his attack it showed few cuts and bloody fur every here and there. Byakuya was finally able to attack without needing to fear that he'd hurt the animal as well. He cut upwards, his petals following his order, sliced right trough the run-down hollow. Felling the Aduchja for good. 

“What are you doing here cat?”   
Being called a cat didn't seem to sit well with the proud Bengal Tiger. It snarled at Byakuya and begun to lick its bloody paw. If Byakuya were the type to do so, he would scoffed. He turned to leave. “Well, if your already here,” he started but got interrupted by the Tiger jumping againt his back, letting him stumble. “You lowly-” whatever he got to say about the animal got stuck on his tongue. The Hollow had gotten up for a last attack and the animal had shoved him out of the way.   
The bloody claw still raised it dissipated. The shaking Feline who stood in front of him finally collapsed. Showing a blood soaked belly.


	5. Chapter 5

“Captain!!”

Unohana Retsu looked up to see the frantic face of her lieutenant. Kiyone Kotetsu had had received a great shock when she came to look after the injured Tiger Byakuya (of all people) had brought in. Because the sight greeting her wasn't in the slightest what she had anticipated (As if a wounded Tiger wasnt already a strange sight...) So she had rushed to her Captain.

“Captain Unohana!”, she huffed. “Unohana-san.... the Tiger....haa.”   
Retsu slowly stood up. “What about the Tiger Kiyone?”

“Tiger-san, er no, I mean Kruosaki-san is....gone, the Tiger is.. errr....gone.”   
Retsu brow furrowed. What was going on ?  
“Kiyone,” she voiced her question. “Is everything alright?”

Kiyone finally managed to get her ragged breath under control.

“The Tiger is gone. Instead...” she paused. “Instead there's Kurosaki-san.” 

“Huh?”

-

Byakuya had thought about it. And he decided that yes, he should visit the injured animal. He would be happy if he wouldn't encounter anyone on the way because he really didn't want to explain why he was visiting the feline. But luck wasn't on his side (as it never seemed to be) as he saw the personnel of the fourth bustling around the room where the tiger should be in. They brought strange mechanical things in and out of the room. Byakuya used the chaos and slipped in only to see something really astonishing. Something, that shouldn't actually be possible.

One Kurosaki Ichigo lay in one of the white beds the fourth division offered. One Kurosaki Ichigo that was reported to have died a bit more than three months ago.

The Heck.

-

When Ichigo came to his senses the first thing he felt was pain. His body was hurting all over, as thought someone had stretched and twisted his limps to an unnatural extent. He blinked slowly.  
He wanted to move his hand but nothing happened, he could only feel the tingling tips of his fingers. He blinked, and blinked again. That wasnt his body. This was a humans body. Not the massive body of a the tiger he had been.

The next thing he noticed was the face staring down at him.   
He wanted to growl, it sounded strange. Not the deep growl it should have been but a lighter version of it. He felt too week to care. With a raspy voice he voiced his thoughts.

“Who are you?”

The occupants of the whole room stilled. 

“You... dont know who I am ?”, asked a tiny girl with short, black hair and bright violet eyes.

Ichigo only shook his head while searching for a familiar face. And soon found what he looked for leaning against the door frame. “Renji Abarai.”, he said

A surprised smile graced the red heads face.   
“Oh?” 

“You are the Lieutenant of Byakuya.”   
Renji banded looks with Rukia. “Yeah.” he answered.

“Where's he?” Rukia traded another concerned look with Renji.   
“Byakuya, is he okay?” 

“Yes, he is fine. You were the one we were worried about.” 

Ichigo only nodded. 

Rukia inhaled sharply and then asked if he knew his name. 

“Of course.” he said, slightly disgruntled. “My name is Ichigo.”   
“Kurosaki.” he tagged on when the woman in front of him looked as pale as if someone just died. Oh he had no idea.

When the womans eyes suddenly started to water she excused herself. That was when Renji threw a last smile at him, filled with a strange mix of happiness and sorrow, and followed her outside. 

Alone in his room Ichigo thought back to the happenings responsible for his current state of being.   
If Byakuya was fine than it had been worth it. Even if he was now stuck in a humans body. Whever that was.

-

Rukia cried. She thought she had shed all her tears a few months ago, cuddled up in her room. But now her eyes were filled with tears and they just wouldnt stop flowing. What would his family say?  
What would his friends say? Thank God he was back! Whatever had happened to him, it hadnt ended up in him disappearing forever. Whatever may be the cause of it, even if he had forgotten about them, Rukia thanked god he was alive! Renji was right behind her, holding her shaking shoulders. “Thats so like him.”, he said, feeling a bit shaky himself.

She huffed and then laughed. “Yeah.”,she started to wipe away the tears with her sleeve. “Yeah, its like him...”

-

One day later Ichigo felt a lot better. He could even move again, thought his body was still all sore. His shoulders burned and his feet felt kinda strange. But overall he felt glad to be able to move again.

He was especially glad about being able to leave his room. People hadnt stopped coming in talking with him in a strange way, being all droopy eyed and annoying in his opinion.

Ichigo sneaked past the guards and soon found himself roaming Seireitei. He garnered lots of srange looks on his way through the streets. The hell was everyone's problem? He hadnteven received thst much attention when he still had been a tiger. What was going on...

He learned when Rukia, heavily breathing, tapped him from behind. Asking if he was alright and why he just left the care of the fourth when he wasnt fully healed yet. Ichigo didnt know why quiet himself. He just felt like wandering, he had felt like that as a tiger too, never being able to stay in a place for too long. 

Rukia then told him quiet a bit about his “past”. A past he couldnt remember the tiniest bit of. That was until a certain name was said. Ichigo froze. The picture of a bloody body stuck in his head. “Repeat that.”, he said stony. 

“Uh.. and then you told me about your mom and-” 

“No, not that. Her name. What did you say was her name?”

“Err.. Masaki. Masaki Kurosaki?”, she ended questioning.

“That woman.. Masaki, where is she now?”  
“I'm sorry Ichigo.. she's dead.” 

Ichigo exhaled slowly. He had thought so, but had wanted to make sure.   
“I had a Family didnt I?”

“You have a family, yes.” 

“Can I.. can I see them?”, he asked a bit hopefully. Maybe he would find whatever he was searching for within their company. 

“I think it is possible for you to meet up with them.”, Rukia said slowly. Not sure if she was actually allowed to let them meet. But it would be a cold day in hell if she wouldnt make sure Ichigo could meet his family. 

He nodded briskly but stayed silent otherwise while watching Rukia intensely. It made her antsy. “What?”,she finally asked. 

“Are you okay?”,Ichigo asked in a strange, alienated way. As thought he was talking to a stranger. And then she remembered, he was talking to a stranger. He didnt knew her anymore. He had no memories of what had happened. It hurt. The thought of him not remembering hurt, but she was still willing to take that in stride as long as he wasnt dead.

She wondered why he actually cared, when he didnt even really knew her (anymore).  
“Yes.”, she finally answered after a long pause. “Why do you ask? Do I look that bad?”, she joked. 

Ichigo shook his head. “You said we where friends once. Before...”, he gestured towards himself.   
“This happened.” 

Rukia smiled at him. He truly was still the same. Still caring for everyone, still overprotective. Still him. 

In the end Ichigo made her promise to find him later that day to tell him when and how to get back. Of course first, she would try the legal way and ask the Captain Commander if Ichigo was allowed to head oer to the human world. If not... well, she would find a way if Soul Society (or rather the Central 45 because she doubted Kyoraku would be against the idea) would put a foot down and deny him a family visit.


End file.
